


Let Me Light Your Path

by chadleymacguff



Series: The Adventures of Witch!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M, Magic, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has begun to venture further and further into the dark arts. He's using his new found power to defend himself and help all his friends in their constant struggles with control themselves and fending off oncoming forces. But the power is seductive and could lead to his destruction if whatever is after the Pack doesn't get them all first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Light Your Path

**Author's Note:**

> [a series based off of the original storyline and additional ideas]

It wasn't often that Stiles found himself alone with Derek. Alone in the sense that he knew they were alone together. He knew that Derek had the habit of lurking in the shadows and following him and Scott around when he thought no one was looking. But he didn't mind spending time alone with him. He actually preferred it. It gave him time to see the real Derek, the side that wasn't always on the defensive constantly trying to assert his dominance. 

He wasn't really listening when Derek started muttering on about how frustrated he was. Something about how he was desperate to find who was trying to tear apart what little family he had left. The family he built.

"You know I could help you find who ever this is. It's really not that difficult." Stiles had been practicing magic for a while and gotten pretty good at it. So when Derek expressed how desperate he was to find who had been trying to destroy his pack, Stiles jumped at the opportunity.

Stiles could only look at how dirty his shoes were. Shuffling the loose shoelace back and forth across the dirty floor of Derek's..well no one really knew what to call it. Lair? It was more like a lair than an actual place to call a home. God knows that this build had a million code violations, and it definitely wasn't suitable to do most of the things they used it for but it was all they had and it worked fine.

Derek tossed some rags onto the trunk in the corner in frustration. "You don't get it. I have to find them first! They are after all of us! Even you! You think you're safe just because you're human? They know you know about us!"

Stiles could see the fury boiling in his blood. Trying to help Derek coup with his anger had become almost a hobby of his. Seeing Derek this way wasn't anything that he wanted to see so he made it a point to emphasize his ability.

"You don't have a lot of options. I can do this Derek. I just need a few things..."

"Magic isn't something you just play with Stiles." Derek wasn't privy to letting Stiles know about his hobby of following him but he'd been watching him. Practicing and learning new spells from books he'd gotten offline or at the local used bookstore that no one frequents. "You think you have a handle on this kind of stuff but you don't. Magic isn't a play thing. What if something goes wrong?"

Stiles let out a sigh rolling his eyes. "I appreciate the sentiment, I really do but can't you just trust me on this one. I know what i'm doing." He could tell that even with his words of reassurance he still wasn't at ease.

"I even have everything that I need right here in my bag. I can do the spell and we'll find out who this person in time for you to still go out for your evening stroll." Stiles gave a joking smile to try and kill some of the tension in the room but all it really did was add more worry lines to the man's face.

"Look. I know what i'm doing. Trust me." He added a wink just for kicks.

Derek gave him one of his trademark frowns but nodded for him to go ahead and do what he needed. It wasn't everyday that you get an opportunity like this. Someone offering to help him and his pack fend off the advances of an outside predator.

Scott tried his hardest to get information from Allison but ever since her grandfather came to town. Getting even a foot closer than what was necessary for a classroom discussion would bring on the hunter's arsenal. Stiles was the only form of a backup plan that he actually had.

Derek would never admit it, but he actually admired Stiles. Him find his own way to defend himself. He never wanted to be like the rest of them. The inability to control your emotions or body during a certain time of the month, the constant fear of being hunted by the resident family of wolf slayers. It wasn't the life he wanted or a life Derek could see him living. Stiles had better things going for him and he could certainly do a lot better than an unstable creature with poor taste in hiding spots.

Stiles grabbed his bag and took out a satchel of what Derek could make out as a mixture of dirt, ash, and several herbs. The smell was something that bothered his nose. Nothing too strong but enough to make him want to put it back where he got it.

He poured the black powder onto the ground in a circle and shook what little was left into his palm. Blocking out the rest of the world he began to chant. To Derek it sounded like a mix between latin, german and slew of languages he wasn't too familiar with. It was something that caused the temperature of the room to drop a few degrees, which was enough to make the hair on the back of Derek's neck stand on end.

He watched as Stiles' eyes slowly opened to reveal pure black. Continuing to chant he poured the ash into a smaller circle within the one he was standing. The edges began to slowly move as the twist and turned to form what looked like to be a map of coordinates. Speaking only one word, Stiles lit the ash in flame burning the where about's of their culprit into the dirty floor before extinguishing them as quickly as they rose.

Derek stood in awe as Stiles dusted what dirt remained off his hands onto his jeans. He wasn't one for intimidation but this display of power was something that was completely new to him. For once he felt as if he had an equal in strength. Someone that had a power that could rival his own.

Stiles shot him a sly grin as he stood with his hands on hips, pleased with himself. It wasn't often he got to try out a spell that actually adhered results, let alone practice in front of anyone.

He could see the look of bewilderment in Derek's eyes. The look of an Alpha in awe of display of magical capabilities. He had to resist the urge to pat himself on the back. Everyone knew he was one for boasting but this didn't seem like the right time or place for that. He wanted to let Derek know what he could do. That he could do something and add to the collective efforts of the team instead of just being the wise cracking sidekick that everyone always saw him as. But more than that he wanted to show Derek that they were equals. Maybe he was foolish in thinking so but he wanted him to see him. Stiles wanted to share this part of himself with someone, with Derek.

"Well we've got the map to their evil lair. So how's about you call up the Rangers and teleport over there Alpha." Stiles couldn't resist. The silence had lingered longer than he could stand and jokes always made him feel more comfortable.

Derek, out of his trance like state, was not to fond of his comical demeanor. "Stiles.."

"Yeah. I'm just gonna..you know...go." Stiles shuffled to grab his bag and other little possessions that dropped out of his bag while performing his spell. He made it halfway up the stair before Derek called up to him.

"Stiles."

He stopped leaning over the railing to get a closer look at Derek's face as his said the words.

"Thanks for helping me out."

He could almost hear his teeth grinding as he said the words. He knew thank you's weren't something Derek gave out to just anyone so it felt like a victory on his part.

"You're welcome I guess. Hey maybe next time we could just skip all the dramatics and I can start a fire!" He knew as soon as the words came out that it was literally the worst possible thing he could say. But Derek didn't seem to have payed him much attention as he was already punching the buttons into his cell calling Scott to get the others so they could formulate a plan.

He knew he shouldn't really push his luck and made his way out the steel door and over to his jeep parked on the side of the building.

Derek watched out of the corner of his eye as the door closed. Even listening as Stiles closed the door and hit his head on the steering wheel. He didn't want to make him leave but it was better this way. Who know what could be lurking at this location they'd discovered and it was safer that Stiles not have to find out. 

"Derek? Are you still there?" Scott said into the reciever.

"Yeah. I'm here." The wolf couldn't help but let his mind wander. Thinking about how he just wanted everyone to be safe. That was his number one priority. Thinking this was kept him from evaluating whatever other feelings that he might have. What other feelings could they be anyway? He was just an acquaintance after all. Right? Someone that you just happen to work with on occasion. That what he told himself as he grabbed the keys from his jacket and raced out the door.


End file.
